


Fanged

by Aeronn13



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, F/M, Inspired by True Blood (TV), M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronn13/pseuds/Aeronn13
Summary: The world has it's own secret, it's own mask. It has finally started to slip. The Vampires. The revealed themselves and spoke of who they are, what their intentions are, and their way with the world. Now it is the start of the new world, the new way with the vampires wanting to be a part of society and have the other mythical beings follow suit.So tension begins.





	1. The Start of the End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey peeps! It’s Kani coming in with a WWE AU Fanfic! \O/ been off and on trying to write this but after reading and watching true blood and a bunch of other supernatural movies, I’m here sending this to ya. Leave any comments you like! Also here is my link to my tumblr as I usually post there first and then over here as well!: http://theaerofanfics.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charlotte put the shot glass down and she made a simple motion, watching the bartender fill her glass up with what seemed to be a red drink. She gave him a small thank you and she drank it down easily. She let out a breath and she looked up at the TV as it spoke.

_“The Vampire Council has recently made contact with the president and are currently at the White House in speaking about their current citizenship status as more and more supernatural beings are revealing themselves. At this time—”_

“Hey AJ.”

The bartender turned and he grinned. “Yeah, Charlotte?”

“You mind changing the channel? The news is somethin’ we don’t need to hear anymore.”

AJ chuckled and he changed to channel to sports and he spoke. “Why? Because everyone is finally revealin’ themselves to the humans?”

“Yeah. I have to hear it from my dad, I don’t need to hear it from the news what I already learn, you know?”

“I know what ya mean. The Wolf King was tellin’ us pack masters about how he is sendin’ some of us with the Vampiric Council so we can show unity between everyone.”

Charlotte nodded and watched as AJ had walked away to another customer that come in. He didn’t forget to give her one more shot before he did and she downed it and then put a few dollars next to the shot glass and stood up. She got her fill, at least, of blood. It would last her the rest of the night and she needed to be somewhere. She moved to head out. She went through the door and she let out a breath as she moved over to her car. It was a fancy car of 2017 VW Jetta and it was a maroon color. Instantly driving off, she kept her eyes on the road and her hands on the wheel. She sighed softly. This was going to be a mess, Charlotte kept feeling it in her gut. Every time she’d see something about it on the news for the past few weeks, her gut feeling kept appearing and urging her to keep her head down. Everyone should in her opinion, but who was to say everyone listened to their gut?

Her car went to a stop in front of a home and she got out of the car. As she started to walk towards the door, she was stopped by a quick force that almost pushed her to the ground.

“Bayley! At least let her know you’re going to do that!”

Charlotte chuckled a bit as she looked at her friend Sasha and then at Bayley, who basically clung to her. “Hey Bay.”

Bayley pulled away with a smile on her face. “Sorry, I just… I got excited. I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Well it has been a month, right?” Sasha walked over to them and put her purple hair up in a bun. “You’re lookin’ good, Blondie.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Sash. It’s okay Bayley. Is Becky here?” She asked as she started to walk towards the house.

“Yeah, she’s inside scarfing down food I made her. You can go in.”

Charlotte chuckled as Bayley had opened the door and they walked inside. The home was to Sasha and Bayley, with the occasion of Becky popping up needing a place to stay. It wasn’t much of a problem to Sasha nor Bayley because the four of them had been friends for years. Charlotte lived a good distance away and Becky was the nomad of the group. Somehow, someway she’d find her way back to the house.

It was known as their “clubhouse”. The outside was painted white, but the inside was mostly made of wood with wood floors except in the bedrooms, which were of tan carpet. Bayley would say she loved it and would roll around in it, much to Sasha’s slight distaste for it.

Charlotte and them walked into the kitchen and Becky stopped midway of stuffing her face. Charlotte couldn’t help but shake her head and spoke softly. “Why am I not surprised at what I’m seeing?”

“Because I eat like no tomorrow.” Becky heard Charlotte laugh and she spoke again. “Alright, we’re all here. Who called for us to meet this time?”

“Sasha did.” Charlotte sat next to Becky and leaned back on her chair and raised an eyebrow. “What does the Kitty Cat have to tell us now?”

Sasha flipped Charlotte off as she and Bayley sat down. “This vampire coming out of the coffin deal they’re doing.” Sasha stated softly. “Everyone is talking about it and I want to make sure we all stay safe.”

“Why?” Becky said after she munched on more steak. “Shouldn’t it make things better for us all, especially Charlotte?”

Charlotte shrugged. “I mean it could be, but I know Sasha’s worry.” She sighed. “This could backfire with the humans that don’t like any of our kind.”

“Your kind.” Bayley corrected. “Yours is more perceived as a terror than either of ours.”

“Well no one knows about you Bay because shapeshifters are just seen along with the werewolves like Bex and the werecats like Sash.”

Bayley whined. “Well we only go for animals mostly, alright? At least we don’t suck blood out of people!”

They fell silent. That usually was the issue and talk of the friendship. Charlotte was more of the predator while they were the prey.

Charlotte lowered her gaze a moment before looking up. “Anyways, my kind could have a backfire. Though, for now we should play it safe as far as you guys. I already have to be registered essentially as a vampire once their talk at the White House is done.”

Sasha sighed. “You ever thought this would actually happen, Charlotte? After the many centuries you’ve been alive?”

The blonde thought a moment as the room was silent before she spoke. “No. Most vampires are cowards. We never would have spoken about the real truth of who we are unless a vampire took over the country itself first, which wouldn’t have happened since we can’t really stand sunlight. This, I think, is a something we finally are doing that is going to bite us in the ass, but I can’t make them do anything. I can’t even get my father to do anything logical at this point. He’s with the “hip, new vampires” and their ideal of wanting to do this. Though he’s been proclaiming this idea for years. He doesn’t shut up about it.”

“He doesn’t shut up about anything…” Becky mumbled. Everyone looked over at her and she shrugged. “What? It’s true!”

“It is. I just think it is amusing that you said it and not me.” Charlotte smirked playfully.

“Okay, meeting adjourned!” Bayley started to get up but Sasha pulled her right back down and she groaned. “What, Sash?”

“We’re not done.” Another groan left her lover’s lips and Sasha looked at Charlotte. “Do you know what’s gonna happen next?”

The blonde shrugged. “If I am thinking correctly… They’ll start mass producing that synthetic blood that AJ’s bar sells. We’ll start being looked at as aliens do in those movies and shows where we look fascinating and people are probably going to start some segregation deal at bars and clubs when we barely go to human ones anyways.” Charlotte let out a breath. “Who knows. The world is unpredictable and if I could speak on what the next steps are, I would. However, all I know is that because my dad is one of the higher ups I have to be registered.”

“How does that work?” Becky asked.

Charlotte shrugged. “Some invisible barcode is what my dad said.” She shut her eyes for a moment, her hair sitting straight up on her neck almost.

“Can I go now?” Bayley whined.

“Jesus… Just go Bay.” Bayley nuzzled teasingly against Sasha’s cheek, much to her dismay, and she took off into her computer room. Sasha watched Charlotte, who was eerily quiet, but made no notion of it. She then just looked at Becky and started to speak to her about some things.

Charlotte didn’t realize she and Becky were alone until she felt the other’s hand on her shoulder. “Hm?” She opened her eyes and looked over, seeing Becky grinning at her slightly. “I missed something?”

“Well besides Bayley leavin’, Sasha following a little while after she and I spoke.” Becky shrugged. “Nothin’ really. I’m just making sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine. Just… this whole thing makes the hairs on my neck raise up.”

“Being registered?” The blonde nodded. “Well I won’t lie, I’m worried about it too. Sounds like some crazy thing they want so everyone can be separate.”

“Yeah… but I want to talk about something else.” Charlotte looked into Becky’s eyes. “You left abruptly last time we were together.” She heard a sigh leave the werewolf’s lips. “You got scared again.”

“Yeah, well it’s terrifying being attracted to a vampire and having her be so intoxicating that it makes me feel drunk.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “So I’m intoxicating to you, huh?” She said, pulling Becky’s chair closer with a smirk. “How interesting that you say that…”

“If you’re using your little powers on me, it’s working.”

“I’m not.”

“You sure?”

“Very sure. Now shut up and just kiss me already.”

Becky didn’t hesitate for it. It had been months away from each other. Any contact for months was missed and needed, but whenever they got too close to making love, Becky chickened out. Charlotte knew why: Becky was afraid of getting bit. She heard the stories of how intoxicating and addicting it could be for not only the werewolf but the vampire as well. She didn’t want them to go down that road. Not when they had built so much trust.

Charlotte pulled Becky onto her lap and her arms wrapped securely around Becky’s waist while Becky’s hands had ran through the golden hair the she had missed feeling. It was so soft and felt like what she would assume a cloud would feel like.

What felt like an eternity of want and need had be dealt with as the vampire and werewolf had made it into Becky’s bedroom, only really making out there. They then pulled away and stared into each other’s eyes, the blue one’s meeting the hazel as they just laid in the bed. Becky was the first to say anything, having it follow a sigh. “You have to go, don’t you? Be the Princess and all?”

“Dutchess and I don’t know.” Charlotte sat up and grabbed her phone out of her jacket that was on the floor. She saw the time, 9:07pm¸and sighed. “Yeah, I do. I have to meet with my dad in about… half an hour to speak about this news of the Vampire Council meeting the President thing.” She grabbed her jacket and moved to slip it on when she felt a kiss on her neck. She smiled a little and looked over, seeing Becky smiling at her. “I know… I’ll back before sunrise.”

“Who said I’d be here when you get back?”

“Because you’re been gone too long and you missed me.” She kissed the other softly for a moment. “If it was any other time” She said as she pulled away, “You wouldn’t have made out with me enough to basically shred my only shirt I have here.” Charlotte saw the blush rise in Becky’s face and laughed as she got up to go to the closet.

“Whatever, I couldn’t help it.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know.” Charlotte slipped on one of Becky’s shirts, which read “The Man” and she looked at the other with a smirk. “I’m the Man now, huh?”

“In your dreams, Princess.” With one last kiss from the blonde, Becky watched her go. She only hoped that the news was good news and nothing too bad, though knowing the rumours about the council she had her doubts it was good. Running a hand through her hair, she laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. She was about to drift to sleep when her phone vibrated, picking it up and seeing a text from her friend, Dean.

_[Text: Dean]: B, you in town?_

Becky grinned a little and started to respond.

_[Text: Becky]: I am. What’s up?_

_[Text: Dean]: Pack meeting just finished. Roman wants to talk to you if you’re in town he said. He probably just misses your quirky nature and puns._

_[Text: Becky]: Told you they were golden. Tell him I’ll be there in 20._

Becky got up and put on her shit and black leather jacket and she slipped on her boots. Taking a breath, she walked out to the kitchen, seeing Sasha and Bayley being rather adorable and she rolled her eyes and grinned. “Okay, you two.” Sasha and Bayley looked over, almost blushing a bit. “I gotta go see Roman and Dean so I’ll be back.”

“Alright. Be safe. Watch out for the hunters.” Sasha said softly.

“They’ve been high on the lookout as of late.” Bayley added. Becky nodded and with a swift move, she walked down the hall of the home and out the front door. She got on her motorcycle and instantly drove off.


	2. Setting Our Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's show some of the pawns to the game shall we?
> 
> Time for dots to be connected, game pieces to be placed, moved...
> 
> but now the overall question: Who's moving them?

Becky stopped right in front of Roman’s house and let out a breath, smile on her face. It was like she was returning home after being on a long trip. She knew Roman was probably excited to know she was coming, but she knew someone who was even more excited.

Seth.

Becky and Seth were two peas in a pod since they were assigned the same pack with Roman and Dean when she was 14. Roman was in line to get the pack, which is currently the case, but before it was to train the four of them to run together like a pack, a family. So here they were, one family.

Becky could hear some laughter and she heard a big rumble of laughter and she rolled her eyes, knowing who it was as she walked through the door. “I swear Braun, I probably could’ve heard you five miles away from the house.”

Everyone turned and she could see the excitement lighting up on Seth’s face as Braun spoke. “Well at least we know it is of laughter and now a howl or scream.”

“Of course— ** _Oof_**!” Becky chuckled lightly as she wrapped her arms around Seth. “Hey Seth. I see you’re still as Sethitive as always.”

Seth pulled away and rolled his eyes. “Of course. I have to miss my fellow wolf sister.” He grinned happily. Becky chuckled and gave Dean their typical “secret handshake” they had come up with before she was face to face with Roman. He had a straight face and so did she. They just stared while everyone was just watching in silence, Dean moreso smirking.

Becky then smirked a little and spoke. “I’m glad you still have the angry look. We can’t be running a sensitive daycare. Only Seth can be sensitive.”

“Hey!” Seth said and nudged her, for which he got one in return as Roman had laughed at the two. Becky looked over at Roman again and they gave each other a brief hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Becky.” Roman said as he pulled away and smiled. “How was your nomadic trip?”

“It was good! Met people, did some things. You know, typical me!” Becky grinned. “Though I heard Wolf King is coming to town so I wanted to be here when he does.”

Roman nodded as they all went into the living room area, which had two couches that were parallel to one another and one lounge chair, and they all sat down. “Yes. He is thinking of adding a new Sheriff to this area with the Vampires exposing themselves.” Roman sat in the lounge chair, as usual, and the others sat on the couches. Roman then continued to speak. “That’s also why I have us five here.”

“What about Ember?” Becky asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“She’s off talking to a fellow pack nearby. She should be here pretty soon, but she knows the deal.” Roman ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I won’t lie to you all on this but this is going to get bad.”

“No shit.” Dean blurted out and sighed. “Everyone is going to follow suit and it’s going to be a clusterfuck.”

“That may be so, Dean, but if the Wolf King does decide to have us following suit to what the Vampires did, we have to do so. Though from what I heard, he does not want us too but he is adding the sheriff so that we don’t have any wolves being seen as vampires and being killed.”

Becky sighed heavily. “Either way, some are going to get killed. The sheriff may help and all but all of us mythical beings are being exposed to this shit because of the Vampires.”

“Did Charlotte tell you anything on this?” Seth asked, looking at the Irish woman.

Becky nodded. “She just said they’re being barcoded and she hates this idea. It’s not going to go well and backfire on them. Her dad doesn’t see reason—”

“—Which is  _also_  no surprise.” Dean added as Becky continued.

“—So, her father will be speaking to her on everything in regards to it all and when I see her before the sun rises, she will tell me of what their meeting is transpiring.” Becky shrugged. “Overall, they’re going to be preparing themselves for the barcodes and the idea that the Hunters will start appearing more now.”

“Right.” Roman nodded and then shut his eyes in thought. Becky and the others kept silent, trying to study his features before they heard his voice fill the room. “Well, keep in contact with each other. With this big, new event in the supernatural world, I don’t want any of us to fall victim to any hunters or anything like that. This is the Vampires choice currently. If Wolf King does decide to go through with exposing us as well, we shall follow. However, for now, we remain as we are: Hidden in plain sight.”

* * *

 

Charlotte crossed one leg over the other and sighed a bit, running a hand through her hair as she and her father were in yet another boring meeting about the new events. She had been texting back and forth with Sasha for the past hour, discussing the whole thing.

_[Text: Sasha] Why don’t you guys have your vampire seals tattooed on you than a goddamn barcode? It’s not like they’re going to be scanning you to be bought._

 

Charlotte snickered, trying to be quiet with it but her father did briefly look over at her before he spoke.

 

_[Text: Charlotte] True. There are at least 20 vampire seals, I believe. Wouldn’t hurt to even put that in motion than the barcodes._

 

_[Text: Sasha] Exactly. Plus I’m sure Bex would find it attractive on you as she does with your other tattoos._

 

_[Text: Charlotte] Oh shut it._

 

Charlotte felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see her dad smiling at her. “Yeah, dad?”

“Do you have anything to add with this conversation?”

Charlotte looked at the other men and women at the table that were now staring at her and she shrugged. This was a good as a time as any, right? “I do.”

“Then please” One woman vampire stated softly. “Speak.”

Charlotte sat up more, clearing her throat, before speaking. “I think the barcodes are a terrible idea. I think what should be done is more of the vampiric seals. All, or at least the vast majority, are under a vampiric seal. They all have at least one thing in common so it wouldn’t be a huge difference, but it would at least keep us all together in some way rather than having a barcode on us like we’re food. It can still be with the color for black lights to be hit on, but I think the barcodes would be way too much and not everyone would actually do it.”

Everyone fell silent. It made Charlotte’s nerves wrack up heavily and she ran a hand through her hair as she was a bit nervous and she saw the elders speak to each other before staring at her. “We shall speak more on that with the Council. That does sound like a rather interesting and a better idea than the barcodes indeed.” One of the Elders spoke. “We shall adjourn this meeting for now and speak more on this tomorrow evening.”

With that, Charlotte up and left without speaking to her father and moved to call Becky. After a couple of rings, all she could hear was some laughter as Becky spoke. It made Charlotte’s lips curl into a smile.

“Hello?”

“Bex, it’s me.” Charlotte said as she got to her car.

She could hear the laughter start to die down and she had a feeling the other was moving into a better room. “Hey, gorgeous. What’s shakin’?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Just wanted to let you know the meeting is done. It was boring and I swear sometimes I don’t know why I hang with my dad with these. Though for once, I spoke up.”

“Oh? What’d you do?”

“Sasha reminded me of the vampiric seals that we have. It’d be better to use those on our skin rather than barcodes anyways.”

“Oh! Well look at you two being smart as hell.”

“Yeah, what are you up to? I heard laughter from guys, so I am assuming you’re with your pack.”

Charlotte could hear Becky chuckling. “Ah, yeah. I am with them. Roman wanted me to come over since their meeting was done and he wanted to tell me what was up in our side of things. I’ll tell ya all about it later.”

“Nothing bad?”

“Nope! Just some things to expect and all tha—” Becky paused and Charlotte could hear who could be Seth’s voice and then it disappeared. “— all that. Sorry, Seth was being nosey  _as always._ ”

“It’s okay. Go back to them. We can speak later, alright? I’ll be waiting at home.”

“With my shirt in one piece?”

“Well the only one that’d rip it off is on the phone with me, so yes. In one piece.”

“Char, don’t tease.”

“I’ll talk to you later.” Charlotte said before hanging up with a smirk on her face. She went to move outside and to her car when she was stopped by a voice.

“Well I see that the Flair is leaving so early, hm?”

Charlotte turned to look over at where the voice was and sighed, rolling her eyes. “What do you want, Alexa?”

The short, blonde woman walked closer and shrugged. “Oh nothing. Just find it amusing that you looked very bored since the beginning and the one moment they let you shine, you act like you’ve been listening the entire time.”

“I have been.” Charlotte spoke sharply. “Some people can multitask. I figured you’d know that given your reputation.” Now that she could see struck a nerve as Alexa’s eyes squinted and her jaw tightening. It made Charlotte smirk enough that one of her vampire teeth could be exposed to see. “Maybe instead of paying attention to me, you pay attention to your territory that is currently pending you being ripped of your title. Maybe then you’ll still be a Queen and not one about to be impeached.” With that, Charlotte turned on the heel over her thigh high boots and walked out. She went to her car and she drove off after waving to her father. She sighed heavily as she relaxed in her seat while driving.

Her and Alexa had always had a battle of wits and irritation with one another. It actually was no surprise given that the two had history, intimate history. It was bad enough that the two had been together, but it was worse that it was as intense as it was heated. The sex was amazing, Charlotte hated to admit, but it wasn’t as special as she had with Becky.

Becky…

She remembered when her and Becky got together, officially, and how she and Alexa got along. It was the stereotypical of what Sasha and Becky should’ve been: Cat hates the dog and vice versa. They yelled at one another, screamed, shout, and on a couple of occasions they’d fight physically and that wasn’t all that great. It’d end up bruising, scratches, broken bones, you name it. She wished they were on better terms, as they still weren’t, but at the same time even Charlotte was no longer on good terms with Alexa. Alexa made it that way. She was the main one that made it hostile, but Charlotte never really was phased. If anything, she would make witty comments and leave it at that.

* * *

 

               Charlotte stopped at Sasha’s house and walked to the door. She could hear explosions and shooting sounds from Bayley’s study and she let out a breath. The whole “inviting” deal was annoying, but luckily Sasha always had a work around for it. Charlotte opened the door and poked her head inside. “Hey guys!” She called.

“Hey Charlotte! Come on in!”

She smiled warmly and walked inside, about to shut the door when she felt a hand on hers and her head sharply turned. Her eyes had turned red and her teeth exposed until the thick Irish accent she knew spoke.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. No biting!”

Charlotte relaxed as her eyes turned to the ocean blues and she snapped her teeth to normal as Becky let go of her hand. “Jesus, Bex. You almost got thrown like fifty feet!”

“You know, I’d probably find that as a turn on from you.” Becky smirked as she walked passed the other who had rolled her eyes and finally shut the door. “Funny how we both got here at the same time.”

“Well isn’t Roman’s place right near the council’s mansion anyways?”

“Probably. Though I assumed it was because I was speeding too.”

“Of course you were. You’re an insane driver.”

“I am not!”

Charlotte stopped by Bayley’s study door and smiled at her two other friends before her gaze went to Becky’s and responded. “You totaled my first ride.”

“We got hit!”

“Oh my God, you guys are making me lose!” Bayley whined as she was playing a game.

“You got this, babe.” Sasha mumbled softly, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek briefly before looking at Becky and Charlotte. “How was the meetings you two went to?”

They both shrugged.

“The Vampiric seal idea may actually work.” Charlotte said with a smile. “They’re taking it up to the Elders on the Council.”

“—And the Wolf King may or may not have us reveal ourselves like the Vampires.” Becky said with a breath, leaning on the wall behind her. “Though Roman thinks it won’t happen because of the ideal that this can backfire on the Vampires, we don’t want it to happen to us.”

“Well that’s smart.” The blonde vampire spoke and sighed a little as she walked more into the fairly big room. “What have you two been up to, Sasha?”

“Movies and gaming mostly. Bay is trying to start livestreaming but she wanted to check her system and well.” The feline turned to look at her lover and smiled a bit. “She got deep into ten games.”

“I got to top 5 okay!” Bayley said with a little huff. “I am addicted. I’ll admit it. I just want to be one of the bests, is that wrong?”

“As long as you don’t stay up for days at a time, no it’s not.” Sasha said with a chuckle.

* * *

* * *

 

               Soon they all had pretty much went to bed. Or rather, Sasha and Bayley did. Becky was staying up with Charlotte in their shared room, the two sitting in front of each other and talking. It usually how things went because Charlotte only went to bed really when she could see the crack of sun through the window. It was another reason why Vampires was addicted to the blood of other supernatural sometimes: It gave them their moment to go through an actual day and see the world in the light. Though, with these two it never had to happen.

Becky put a hand on Charlotte’s knee and she spoke softly. “So you saw her, huh?”

Charlotte sighed and shrugged. “Yeah. She was being snippy about how the Elders were about me and how they wanna use the idea Sasha suggested to me.”

“Sounds typical of her…” Becky mumbled and rolled her eyes. She shut her eyes for a moment as she continued to speak. “What did the, um, Elders say?”

“They’ll look into the Vampiric seals, some stuff in regards to us being more open.” Charlotte shrugged. “I think what they had also been talking about is the fact of our Vampire-run businesses and how we might have to increase the idea of security.” She heard a sigh from Becky and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Speak your mind, Bex. I know you have more in your mind to say than what you’re telling me.”

Becky knew Charlotte could feel the irritation of all this, but it wasn’t Charlotte’s fault. It was her Vampiric Council yet it still enraged.

“Becky?”

“I think this whole thing is bullshit.” Becky said simply, her voice raged. “I think the  _whole_  idea of the Vampires coming “out of the coffin” as it’s fucking known is totally out of character for your kind. It was only done because one was found out and they spilled the beans. Your Council didn’t even do anything to the guy and just agreed? It’s idiotic! I can see us wolves doing that, but I don’t like this, Charlotte. I don’t like how this whole thing is brought about and I honestly think there is something more than meets the eye. I can’t be losing you to other people’s bullshit again.”

Charlotte saw Becky start to speak again but stopped. She knew why. Becky was afraid to lose her. She admitted it even the many times of playing it off. A small smile cracked on her face and she tilted her head a bit. “You won’t lose me, Bex.” She put a hand on Becky’s cheek, looking into her eyes. “You know me better than anyone.”

“Yeah, I know you’re risky and you’d do anything to keep  _others_  alive. Not yourself.”

“You’re just as risky, Becky. I know I take care of others, but this time I am going to be careful. This is too big for me to be this risky.” Charlotte paused and after a moment, spoke again. “I wouldn’t be telling you guys all about this if I wanted to be very risky.” She heard Becky sigh and she kissed her lightly. “Becky, I need you to trust me.”

“I do. I don’t trust them, especially Alexa.” That caused Charlotte to smirk. “Yeah, yeah I know what you’re thinking and  _no_  that isn’t the case here. The point is is that I don’t trust any of them because you nor anyone else outside of that Council doesn’t know what is going on.”

“We  _don’t_  need to worry about that. What we need to worry about is that right now you’re here with me and we’re not getting attacked. So, we’re going to not worry about any of this now, alright?”

“Charlotte—”

“Becky,  _please_.”

It was rare for Becky to hear the sound of begging from Charlotte. It was rare even in bed, and this moment was even more rare with them just talking. Becky could see the look in Charlotte’s eyes that she just didn’t want to think about it anymore and she just had to listen. She had to with the other because it only made sense to do so.

“Becky?”

“Okay. We won’t worry about it.” Though Becky wasn't just not going to worry about it. After what happened before, it was hard  _not_ to worry nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're probably wondering "well what happened to Charlotte that has her worrying?" along with some other questions! Next chapter WILL have a flashback to that moment along with more character reveals. I am going through the current roster (yeah I know too many people LOL) to kind of align them with the beings they fit or if they're human or hunters, etc. so then if I want them to appear, we have them at least appearing properly to keep consistency for my sanity (as well as yours!)! Leave comments, kudos, etc. and definitely feel free to catch me on tumblr, theaerofanfics.tumblr.com , and even suggest anything that may work because you never know I may use it! I love hearing thoughts and suggestions!


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming... but they do not realize it just yet. Do you have a clue of what's to come? Does anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright awesome peeps! Another chapter! Sorry for the delay, lots of stuff happened irl and so my motivation just... died. BUT IT'S BACK! So it's good!
> 
> This is more a "filler" chapter and Chapter 4 is actually, and currently as this is being posted, being written at this time. It'll push the story more along of the vampires coming out of the coffin and all the other things. Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and even suggestions of wrestlers being what species or anything you'd like to see happen in the fic because who knows, it may come in handy!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -A13

Charlotte let out a breath as she had gently moved herself out of Becky’s grasp. She stared at the other for a while before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Still was nighttime. Good.

It meant she can stay up a little bit longer until she had to sleep, but she didn’t want to just lay there. Her body was aching to move. Luckily, the other three were asleep.

“Coffee? Really?”

Charlotte turned around as she was grabbing a mug and saw Becky up. She sighed. The woman had keen hearing and never just went to sleep. “You should be sleeping.”

“Not like I’m doing somethin’ tomorrow, Charlie. I’ll be fine.” Becky ruffled her hair and Charlotte just found the tired werewolf with the bed hair incredibly attractive at the moment. Becky took note of the look and she rolled her eyes. “Relax, Lass. You look like you want to eat me.”

“Well…”

“Don’t even think about it.” Becky moved to hop up on the counter and watch the blonde vampire move around the kitchen to brew her coffee. “Why are you drinkin’ coffee so late?”

“I’m to be up a few more hours. I have to still function, you know that.”

“But then you’re going to be up by the time the sun comes up.”

“If that is the  _case_  then I’ll move to the basement where I usually sleep if it comes to that.” Charlotte sighed as she had her back towards Becky. “Your worry is already starting to get irritating.”

“Yeah, well your people are getting’ irritating with makin’ you stick your neck out with stupid barcodes and shit.” Becky heard another sigh and she looked away in thought. “I’m sorry, I just—”

“I know.” Charlotte’s blue eyes met the brown ones looking at her. “Though you can’t hold onto that past memory like that. I’m not the same anymore, especially after that.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

                It was a mistake. Charlotte knew this. She was chained up, her skin burning from the silver just against her skin. She felt at any point in time she could die, right in the forest. She looked at the two hunters who were laughing and taking her blood while three were standing guard and she couldn’t do anything. The silver made her weak, made her unable to move. Though, tonight she was lucky.

Oh, so lucky.

A loud groan was heard and before she knew it the hunters were flying away from her. She lifted her head slightly and she saw a wolf and a panther growling loudly at them.

“Char!”

She looked over and saw Bayley running over and she gave a light grin towards the younger one.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get these off you.” Bayley said softly and gently took the chains off Charlotte’s neck and then on her wrists and ankles. Once they were off, Charlotte quickly sat up and let out a breath. “You okay, Char?”

“Peachy…” She said and looked over and saw the werewolf and panther walking towards her, the panther moving closer to Bayley and nudged her while the wolf had nudged Charlotte. “I’m fine, Becky.” Charlotte said and scratched behind the wolf’s ears before looking at Bayley and the panther. “Thanks Bay, Sash. Didn’t expect that to happen at all. I’ve been careful…”

“Yeah, well. I had a bad feeling and then Becky said she heard something weird from some people who went out after you did. I'm glad we listened than just say and waited." Bayley grinned.

* * *

* * *

            "Alright, fine. You're tougher and stronger and more wiser, but I'm just worried how the fallout will be because there will be."

"How do you know?"

"I don’t!” Becky shrugged, ruffling her hair again and sighing. “But by how it’s shaking up many people and nothin’ really is being seen as a good thing with this.” Charlotte had walked over to her and kissed her lips softly in a gentle peck, causing Becky to smile a little. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Charlotte took a sip of her coffee and nodded. “Of course you are. This whole thing can turn real ugly real fast, but you are being very protective with this when you shouldn’t be.”

“I shouldn’t? _I shouldn’t?!_ ”

‘ _Oh boy’_ , Charlotte thought. She knew she opened a can of worms with Becky’s temper. She saw it appear on Becky’s face and once she was pushed away she sighed, watching Becky end up storming out of the room and going into her room. Taking another breath, she took a few sips of her coffee. Becky had a fuse that got lit and instead of Becky taking it out on her and screaming, she left. Charlotte wouldn’t be lying if she said that was a first. Mostly because the woman usually would want to fight everyone, especially those that lit her fuse.

So Charlotte spent the night alone. She didn’t mind it at all, but going down to the basement and reading until the sun came up was what happened. She just laid in the bed and threw the covers over her, sleeping soundly as the others began to wake up.

* * *

 

            Bayley was the first to wake up yet didn’t move. With Sasha in her hands, she just stared at her lovingly. Too beautiful for words, she always thought. Even with the purple hair, Bayley always kept falling farther and farther down. Though she knew not to stare for too long. She slowly sat up, letting out a breath as she ran a hand through her hair and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, she went to the window to look outside, seeing the crack of light in the sky and she smiled a little bit at the sight. Oh, she loved seeing when the crack of sunrise came because she just enjoyed the look of the sky changing from navy blue and transitioning until it’s a light, sky blue. She loved it.

She turned to briefly look at the sleeping werefox in the bed before she moved out of the room quietly and to the kitchen. She could smell coffee freshly brewed coffee and she grinned and poked her head into the kitchen and saw Becky making herself coffee. The orange haired woman had just gotten out of the shower as her hair was drenched and Bayley could smell the scent of vanilla. “Morning Becky!” She said happily. She got met with a little mumble and she merely chuckled and moved to get her own cup of coffee. “How’d you sleep?”

“I didn’t.”

“What? I figured with Charlotte yo—”

“She pissed me off last night and I went to bed alone.”

Bayley blinked slowly, tilting her head. It’s not their first time, as Bayley knew, but it had been a while. _Something_ had to have pissed Becky off enough to sleep alone. Even moreso that she wasn’t awaken by someone, or two people, yelling in another room.

Becky could hear the gears move in Bayley’s head and she opened her mother to speak. “She told me to not be over protective and so I went to my room and went to sleep. She wasn’t there when I woke up, so she must’ve went down  into the basement.”

“That’s a first…”

Becky shot a look at Bayley as she heard the mumble and Bayley instantly had wide eyes and she gulped.

“I—I’m just saying it’s a first! You guys haven’t had a big enough fight that she just leaves you to brew like that.”

“Well people change. Maybe this shit really is getting to me.”

“You think?”

Bayley and Becky turned to see Sasha was up. Bayley began to speak but Sasha put a hand up.

“You didn’t wake me up, babe. My phone did.”

“Everything okay?” Becky said as she moved into the fridge to grab some food to start making.

“Yeah, it’s just Naomi making sure I was good. She hasn’t seen me in a couple weeks so she’s like “Are you alive?”. She likes me living.”

“I do too.” Bayley said with a cute grin and she saw Sasha roll her eyes and the grin grew from the kiss that was now on her cheek. “D’aww I love you too.”

“You guys are too cute. Stop it.” Becky said with a laugh as she moved to start making herself some breakfast. “You two want food?”

“Yes.” The other two said in unison. Becky nodded and just moved to cook.

* * *

 

The day flew fast. Becky went to work her normal job, Bayley worked from home, and Sasha went off to work and to visit Naomi. Becky dragged her feet as she entered the house and once she turned into her bedroom she stopped by the door, dropping her bag, as she saw Charlotte sitting on her bed as if she was waiting for her.

Charlotte gazed into the hazel eyes and she tilted her head ever so slightly before speaking. “Hey beautiful.”

Becky didn’t answer and she walked closer and she stopped in front of the blonde.

“I’m sorry about last night. It was out of line and I know you’re just wanting to protect me and not get me killed.”

Becky smiled slightly. “I just don’t wanna lose my first love. You know that.”

Charlotte grinned lightly and pulled the other onto her lap and ran a hand through Becky’s hair. “Your first, huh?”

Becky rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t know this.”

“I just like hearing it. I know I caught you in my sights.”

“Alright Soldier 76, relax on your “ult” and all that. I think Bayley corrupted you with video games.”

Charlotte chuckled and she kissed Becky softly, teasingly nipping her bottom lip before pulling away. “Maybe a bit. Though I’d rather be Mercy.”

“Oh she _so_ did corrupt you. Damn. My girl is a gamer now?”

“No, just listened to Bayley talk all day in her livestream about the characters.”

“How is that going for her though?”

“She got a good following. She probably will keep it up, is what she told me before I left the room when she took her break.”

“And you’ve been in here ever since?”

“Pretty much.” The blonde shrugged. “I don’t feel like watching TV, especially the news. They’ll just keep talking about us coming out of the coffin.”

“Well then we can watch a movie.”

“What movie?”

“The Final Destination franchise.”

“… You just like seeing the insane ways people die, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“You are insane…” Charlotte chuckled and stood up, Becky still in her arms as Becky wrapped her legs around the other’s waist. “Though I find that being perfect. Let’s do that.”


End file.
